The invention relates to a process for manufacturing structural members made of fibre composites, which have at least one plane flange adjoining a tubular region, for example to be used for a flexible coupling.
A process of the type described is known for manufacturing coupling elements having a bellows-like compensating element (DE-PS 29 27 955). The compensating element has two flanged disks which are connected at their outer peripheries by the fibre composite. Positioned on a part of a winding spindle is a core corresponding in shape and dimensions to the central part and, adjoining this, a displaceable sleeve. The winding is wound around the core conically on both sides. On completion of the winding, the winding and/or the laminate together with the sleeve and the core are compressed in an axial direction by means of a pressing tool and hardened. With this process, it is impossible to achieve ordered spreading of the fibres out of the winding cone into the plane of the flanges, without which an adequate service life is unattainable.
The aim of the invention is a process and suitable devices for effecting said process, by means of which it is possible to manufacture compensating elements in which an ordered flow of fibres in the flange region is ensured.